Hadiah Super Spesial
by Pensilku Pulpenmu
Summary: Sakura mengharapkan Kakashi memberikannya Hadiah yang super spesial. Tapi, hadiah apakah yang akan Sakura dapatkan nanti? :


**Hai!**

**Perkenalkan nama saya Pulpen Aldo! *gak ada yg nanya***

**Saya masih baru di FanFiction..**

**Tapi critanya udah jeblos ke rated M..ckckck**

**Jika ada kesalahan kata, mohon dimaafkan..*ngeles* ^^**

**Langsung aja yukk!**

* * *

><p><strong>HADIAH SUPER SPESIAL <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIR: KAKASAKU**

* * *

><p>Saat itu seorang gadis berambut pink, bermata emerald dan cantik sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20.<p>

Para tamu yang hadir memberikannya banyak hadiah yang bermacam-macam.

Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan hadiah tersebut, karena ia merasa gelisah, sedang menunggu seorang pria bermasker hitam dan berambut perak yang tak kunjung datang di hari istimewanya itu.

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang! Aku akan menjitaknya!" geram Sakura dalam hati.

Tetapi dia tetap menunggu hingga selesai acara, tapi orang yang ia cari tak kunjung datang.

**Keesokan harinya,**

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi, namun suasana di kompleks pertokoan Konoha telah nampak mulai ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk warga yang tengah memulai kesibukan.

Sakura baru akan masuk kamar mandi saat terdengar suara bariton yang begitu familiar menyapa dari jendela kamar apartemennya yang terbuka, "Ohayou Sakura."

Dengan wajah masam, dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seorang jounin bermasker dan berambut perak yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?" ucap Sakura galak.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui keka-" jawab Kakashi terhenti.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat wajah masam Sakura yang makin kecut menatapnya Baik ini pastilah karena ketidak-hadirannya -tanpa alasan yang jelas- di pesta ulang tahun gadis itu semalam.

"Maafkan aku Sakuraku yang cantik dan manis" mohon Kakashi gombal.

"Gombal! Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu!" balas Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, supaya gadisku ini mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Berikan aku Hadiah yang super spesial!" jawab Sakura teriak.

Saat itu juga Kakashi langsung menyeringai di balik masker hitamnya. Karena dia tahu "hadiah" apa yang akan dia berikan kepada Sakura.

"Hadiah super spesial ya?" tanggap Kakashi sok berpikir.

"Jangan kelamaan berpikir! Pokoknya berikan aku hadi-hmphh.." jawab Sakura yang terhenti saat Kakashi mulai menciumnya.

"Diam Sakuraku. Aku akan memberikan "hadiah yang super spesial" untukmu" potong Kakashi dalam ciumannya.

Kemudian ciuman antara kedua insan itu lama-kelamaan semakin ganas dan dipenuhi dengan lumatan-lumatan, hingga banyak saliva yang menetes dari mulut mereka.

"Aaghh..Uhhh.." Sakura mendesah. Membuat sang Jounin tampan itu semakin ganas untuk "menerkam" gadisnya itu.

Kemudian, Kakashi mulai melepaskan kancing piyama Sakura, hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Karena tidak sabar lagi, Kakashipun membuka Bra Sakura dan melihat dua bukit kembar Sakura yang indah, sehingga Kakashi terpesona olehnya.

"Jangan liat aku seperti itu dong,Kashii~" rengek Sakura.

"Kau begitu indah Sakura! Tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai kekasihku." jawab Kakashi.

Dengan cepat, Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur milik Sakura dan menindihnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

Kakashi mulai menggiggit dan menghisap leher Sakura, turun ke bawah hingga di bukitnya. Kakashi menghisap dan menggiggit puting dada kirinya yang berwarna merah muda itu dan meremas dada sebelah kanan dengan lembut, membuat Sakura mengerang kenikmatan.

"Aaaghh..Terruss..Ohh..Kashii..Aaaghh" desah Sakura kenikmatan.

Mendengar desahan Sakura, Kakashi pun mulai merasakan birahinya telah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Akhirnya, Kakashi mulai membuka celana piyama Sakura, dan melihat celana dalam Sakura sudah basah.

"Kau sudah basah, sayang" ucap Kakashi menyeringai.

Ia pun membuka celana dalam Sakura dan mulai memasukkan jarinya dibawah sana. Mulai dari satu jari hingga tiga jari, membuat Sakura mengerang dan meremas rambut Kakashi.

"Teruss..Ohh..Yeahh..Kakashi..Aaaghhhh.." racau Sakura kenikmatan.

Kakashi terus memasukkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura dan membuat Sakura akan klimaks.

"Kaka..shi..aku..ma..uu..kelu..arrgghh" desah Sakura saat ia merasakan cairan keluar dari kewanitaannya.

Kakashi pun menarik jarinya keluar dan menjilat cairan tersebut.

"Kau manis, Sakuraku. Dan,sekarang kau akan menerima "hadiah super spesial"mu." kata Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai melepas seragamnya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang kekar dan sixpack membuat Sakura menjadi blushing.

"Aku minta, kau yang membuka celanaku, Saku-hime" goda Kakashi.

Muka Sakura sudah memerah, dan akhirnya ia pun mulai membuka rasleting celana Kakashi. Kemudian dia membuka boxer Kakashi dan terlihatlah kejantanan Kakashi yang panjang, besar, dan menggairahkan. Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah sangat merah, dan tidak mau melihat ke arah Sakura.

Kakashi pun mulai menidurkan Sakura lagi dan melebarkan kaki Sakura.

"Sakura, katakan berhenti padaku jika terasa sakit" kata Kakashi berharap.

"Jangan berhenti,Kashii..Aku ingin kau ada didalam tubuhku" jawab Sakura sudah tidak tahan.

"Baiklah..As you wish, hime" tanggap Kakashi di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura geli.

Akhirnya Kakashi mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang besar perlahan-lahan.

"Awwww.." Sakura menutup mata sambil meringis sakit.

"Tatap aku, Saku, saat aku melakukan ini" kata Kakashi meminta.

Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan mencoba menahan perih dari daerah kewanitaannya.

Kakashi mulai memasukkan kembali kejantannya dan ada selaput yang menghalangi masukknya kejantannya itu. Dan dalam sekali hentakan, maka selaput itu dapat ditembus oleh kejantanan Kakashi, dan kejantanan Kakashi sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Aduuhh!Sakit!Sakit!" teriak Sakura saat Kakashi mulai memasukkan kejantannya sepenuhnya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Tahan Sakura.." pinta Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai meng in-out kejantanannya dan membuat Sakura melenguh.

Rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan tadi, sekarang sudah berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang tak terbayangkan.

"Ahhh..Kashii~" desah Sakura, membuat Kakashi semakin bersemangat.

Kakashi merasakan kewanitaan Sakura menjepit kejantanannya dan membuat dia juga mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh..Yeah.." desah Kakashi.

Kakashi sengaja memperlambat tempo in-out nya agar membuat Sakura memohon padanya.

"Kashi..Lebih cepa-t..Lagi~" pinta Sakura sambil mendesah.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya, Sakura" jawab Kakashi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Lebihh..cepatt.." pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah..Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Sakuraku" balas Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai meng in-out kejantanannya dengan cepat membuat Sakura mendesah tidak karuan.

"Ohh..Yeah..Agghhh..Teru-ss..Ohh..Agghhh.." desah Sakura saking nikmatnya.

Dan, Kakashi merasakan kewanitaan Sakura mulai menjepit kejantanannya semakin kuat, dan ia merasakan sebentar lagi Sakura akan klimaks lagi.

"Ka-ka-shii..Aku..Mau..Keluarrghh" leguh Sakura mengakhiri klimaksnya.

Kakashi merasakan cairan Sakura seperti menyelubungi kejantanannya, seperti sweater yang hangat.

Kakashi belum mencapai klimaksnya, dan untuk itu dia memperepat temponya dan akhirnya dia merasakan akan ada yang mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Kakashi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam Sakura dan mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sangat banyak di perut Sakura.

"Haaah..Hahhh.." desah Kakashi mengakhiri klimaksnya tadi.

Kakashi pun ambruk di samping Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura yang menggoda itu.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Kashi-koi" puji Sakura di telinga Kakashi.

"Kau juga Sakura. Aku sungguh menikmatimu" goda Kakashi membuat Sakura blushing.

"Ini adalah hadiah yang lebih dari spesial, Kakashi. Arigato." kata Sakura sambil mencium bibir Kakashi.

"Sama-Sama sayang.." jawab Sakura dan membalas cium bibir Sakura.

Tanpa disengaja, paha Sakura yang mulus itu menyentuh kejantanan Kakashi dan membuat kejantanannya kembali menegang. Kakashi pun mulai menindih Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan?" tanya Sakura masih kelelahan.

"Aku masih belum puas, Saku" jawab Kakashi menyeringai.

'Belum puas? Oh,Tidak! Jangan-Jangan.." pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Jangan Kakashi. Aku masih capek!" mohon Sakura.

Tapi Kakashi tidak memperdulikannya dan ia pun memulai ronde yang ke-2.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>Nah,<strong>

**Selesai deh..**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada kemiripan dengan FF lain.**

**Tapi ini beneran dari akal aku sendiri lhoo.. ^^**

**Jadi boleh minta Review-nya?**

**Arigatou !**


End file.
